Barney
Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) # The Backyard Show (1988) # Three Wishes (1989) # A Day at the Beach (1989) # Waiting for Santa (1990) # Campfire Sing-Along (1990) # Barney Goes to School (1990) # Barney in Concert (1991) # Rock with Barney (1991) Barney & the Backyard Gang videos that they also should've released: # Our Friend, Barney (1988) # Let's Be Healthy '(1990) # '''The Backyard Gang Sleepover '(1990) Barney & Friends Episodes Season 1 (1992) # The Queen of Make-Believe # My Family's Just Right for Me # Playing It Safe # Hop to It! # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! # Four Seasons Day # The Treasure of Rainbow Beard # Going Places! # Caring Means Sharing # Down on Barney's Farm # What's That Shadow? # Happy Birthday, Barney! # Alphabet Soup! # Our Earth, Our Home # Let's Help Mother Goose! # Be a Friend # I Just Love Bugs # When I Grow Up... # 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Practice Makes Music # Hi, Neighbor! # A Camping We Will Go! # A Splash Party, Please # Carnival of Numbers # A World of Music # Doctor Barney is Here! # Oh, What a Day! # Home Sweet Homes # Hola, Mexico! # Everyone is Special Season 2 (1993) # Falling for Autumn! # Grandparents are Grand! (1993) # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! # Hoo's in the Forest? # I Can Do That! # Grown-Ups for a Day! # Picture This! # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Exercise Circus! # My Favorite Things # The Dentist Makes Me Smile # Stop, Look and Be Safe! # An Adventure in Make-Believe # The Alphabet Zoo # Having Tens of Fun! # A Very Special Delivery! Season 3 (1995) # Shawn and the Beanstalk # If the Shoe Fits... # Room for Everyone # I Can Be a Firefighter! # Shopping for a Surprise! # Any Way You Slice It # Twice is Nice! # On the Move # A Welcome Home # Classical Cleanup # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # Gone Fishing! # At Home with Animals # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Camera Safari # Who's Who on the Choo Choo? # Are We There Yet? # Ship, Ahoy! # Hats Off to BJ! # Up We Go! Season 4 (1997) # First Day of School # Is Everybody Happy? # Pennies, Nickels, Dimes # We've Got Rhythm # Tick Tock Clocks! # Waiting for Mr. MacRooney # Let's Build Together # It's Tradition # A Picture of Health # Play Ball! # A Different Kind of Mystery # Going on a Bear Hunt # Let's Eat # Tree-Mendous Trees # Good, Clean Fun! # Easy, Breezy Day! # All Mixed Up # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister # Once a Pond a Time # E-I-E-I-O Season 5 (1998) # Books are Fun! # Trading Places # Safety First! # Circle of Friends # The One and Only You # Barney's Band # Try It, You'll Like It! # Colors All Around # Howdy, Friends! # Seven Days a Week # Hidden Treasures # A Royal Welcome # Sweet as Honey # First Things First! # Aunt Rachel is Here! # It's a Rainy Day! # Easy Does It! # What's in a Name? # A Very Special Mouse # A Package of Friendship Season 6 (1999-2000) # Stick with Imagination! # Itty Bitty Bugs # Grandparents are Grand (1999) # Snack Time! # A Sunny, Snowy Day # You've Got to Have Art # Five Kinds of Fun! # Count Me In! # Who's Who at the Zoo? # Birthday Olé # Excellent Exercise! # Brushing Up on Teeth # A "Little" Mother Goose # Good Job! # It's Home to Me # How Does Your Garden Grow? # You Can Do It! # Here Comes the Firetruck! # Ready, Set, Go! # You are Special Season 7 (2002) # All Aboard! # Up, Down and Around! # Tea-riffic Manners # Puppy Love # Bunches of Boxes # Stop! Go! # Red, Yellow and Blue! # Play for Exercise! # Come Blow Your Horn! # A New Friend # Numbers! Numbers! # This Way In! This Way Out! # Spring Into Fun! # Play It Safe! # Three Lines, Three Corners # A Parade of Bikes # It's a Happy Day! # My Family and Me # Splish! Splash! # BJ's Really Cool House Season 8 (2003-2004) # A Fountain of Fun # On Again, Off Again # Sharing Is Caring! # Here Kitty, Kitty! # Once Upon a Fairy Tale # It's Hot! It's Cold! # Play Piano with Me! # Day and Night # A Perfectly Purple Day # A Picture of Friendship # A-Counting We Will Go! # A Little Big Day # A World of Friends # Who's Your Neighbor? # Squares, Squares Everywhere # Let's Go for a Ride! # That Makes Me Mad! # It's Your Birthday, Barney! # It's Showtime! # At Home in the Park Season 9 (2004-2005) # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts # Let's Make Music! # Movin' Along # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Imagine That! # All About Me # My Baby Brother # Keep on Truckin' # I'm a Builder # Coming on Strong # Let's Play Games! # You Can Count on Me! # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! # Home, Safe Home # On the Road Again # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist Season 10 (2006) # Welcome, Cousin Riff # Special Skills # Airplanes # Boats # Butterflies # Bugs # Shapes # Colors # Seeing # Hearing # Glad to Be Me # Arts # Movement # BJ's Snack Attack # Pets # Vets # Counting # Letters # Winter # Summer # Caring # Rhythm # Playing Games # Fun with Reading # Making Mistakes # Separation # Days of the Week # Sharing # Rabbits # Ducks and Fish # Mother Goose # Fairy Tales # Things I Can Do # Differences # Dancing # Singing # Neighborhoods # Careers # China # Kenya Season 11 (2007) # Pistachio # Full Team Ahead # The Magic Words # Litterbot # Bop 'til You Drop # The Sleepless Sleepover # Little Red Rockin' Hood # The Whole Truth # The Wind and the Sun # The Nature of Things # The New Kid # Grandpa's Visit # The Big Garden # Listen! # Lost and Found # Pot Full of Sunshine # Trail Boss Barney # Get Happy! # For the Fun of It # Starlight, Star Bright # Big as Barney # No, No, No! # The Emperor's Contest # Beethoven's Hear! # Guess Who? # Sweet Treats # Best in Show # The Chase # Dream Big # That's What a Mommy Is # The Shrinking Blankey # The Awful Tooth # The Blame Game # What's Your Name? # The Magic Caboose # BJ the Great # Gift of the Dinos # A Visit to Santa # Riff's Musical Zoo # The Princess and the Frog Season 12 (2008) # Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure # The Misbegotten Moon - A Space Adventure # The Sword in the Sandbox - A Storybook Adventure # Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure # Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure # To Catch a Thief - A Mystery Adventure # The Magic Lamp - A Travel Adventure # The Amazing Captain Pickles - A Superhero Adventure # A Game for Everyone - A Sports Adventure # The Reluctant Dragon - A Fairy Tale Adventure Season 13 (2009) # Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico # Big Brother Rusty: China # ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain # Venice, Anyone?: Italy # Sweeter Than Candy: Greece # The Music Box: Switzerland # The Good Egg: Kenya # A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii # Bonjour, Barney!: France # Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest Barney & Friends episodes that they also should've been: # Help Protect the Earth # This is the Way We Walk the Beach # That's a Home to Me # '''It's Day Time, It's Night Time # Wild, Wild, West Barney! # Winter's Wonderful # There are Seven Days in a Week # Barney's Very Silly Day! # I am a Fine Musician # Around the World We Go # Barney's Opposite Day # No Matter Where They Are # Let's Pretend with Barney (1997 Version) # All Around the World # Good Manners # Going Fishing! # A Big Parade of Numbers # We Always Clean Up # We've Got Shoes # That's Hats # The Four Seasons of Fun # Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998 Version) # A Home for Dogs # Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! # Sailing, Sailing # Puttin' on a Show # What's That Shadow? (1999 Version) # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Down By the Station # Riding in the Car # Listen to the Sounds in the Forest # We Like the Colors and Shapes # Barney's Wonderful Sleepover # That's What Friends are For # That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! # Flying in an Airplane # Laugh with Me! # Way Up in Outer Space # The 4 Seasons ' # '''Grandparents are Grand! (2003 Version) ' # All Booked Up # Happy Dancin' Feet! # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # '''Let's Make Art Pictures # Let's Put on a Circus! # Forest Animal Sounds # You're a Grand Old Flag # The Land of Mother Goose # That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll # It's Halloween Night Tonight # What I Want to Be # When I'm a Firefighter # Sleepover Surprises ''' # '''The Clean Up Club # Let's Go Hunting # I Love My Neighborhood # Goodbye, Blankey # Our Surprised Pets # Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air # Rainy Days are Fun # Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground # Animal See, Animal Do # My New Shoes # Soup's On! # The Greatest Show on Earth # A Friend in Need # It's Magic # Going on a Fishing Trip # Back on Track # Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner # The Park Sale # School Days # I'm a Scientist # Spring # Fall # Safety Patrol # Friendship # Families # Homes # The Babysitter # The Color of Barney # Imagination # Adventures # Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite # Time Flies # Get Well # Rhyming Time # Valentine's Day # Love # Habitat # The Groom Who Married: A Wedding Adventure # The Little Indian: A Native American Adventure # The Big Apple: New York City # Friends All Around the World: The International Festival # Having Fun with Imagination! # Let's Play Safely! # Places with Barney! # A Castle for Princess Teddy! # Different Kinds of Shoes # Play Music with Me # A Sad Day # Let's All Protect Our Earth # The Amazing Four Seasons # Exercise is Fun for All! # Eating Healthy # Riff's Birthday # A Barney & the Backyard Gang Reunion # Let's Use Our Five Senses! # There's No Place as Good as Home # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! # What I Want to Be (2011 episode) # Reading is Fun! # Opposites, Opposites Everywhere! # We're All Very Special! Barney Home Video (1993-present) / Stage Shows # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1993) # Love to Read, with Barney (1993) # Barney Live! in New York City (1994) # Imagination Island (1994) # Barney Safety (1995) # A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) # Barney Songs (1995) # Barney's Talent Show (1996) # Barney's Fun & Games (1996) # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) # Once Upon a Time (1996) # Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) # Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) # Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) # It's Time for Counting (1998) # Barney in Outer Space (1998) # Barney's Big Surprise (1998) # Barney's Halloween Party (1998) # My Party with Barney (1998) # Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) # Barney's First Adventures (1998) # Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) # What a World We Share (1999) # Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) # Let's Play School (1999) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) # More Barney Songs (1999) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) # Come on Over to Barney's House (2000) # Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000) # Barney's Musical Castle (2001) # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2001) # Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) # Barney's Pajama Party (2001) # You Can Be Anything (2002) # Barney's Beach Party (2002) # Round and Round We Go (2002) # Barney's Christmas Star (2002) # Barney Songs from the Park (2003) # Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) # Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) # Movin' and Groovin' (2004) # Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) # Now I Know My ABCs (2004) # Barney's Colorful World (2004) # Ready, Set, Play! (2004) # Let's Go to the Farm (2005) # Just Imagine (2005) # Everyone is Special (2005) # The Land of Make-Believe (2005) # Can You Sing That Song? (2005) # Let's Make Music (2006) # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2007) # Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007) # Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) # Celebrating Around the World (2008) # Barney's Animal ABC's (2008) # Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) # The Best of Barney (2008) # Once Upon a Dino Tale (2009) # Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2009) # Let's Go on Vacation (2009) # Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) # Let's Play Outside (2010) # A-Counting We Will Go (2010) # Best Fairy Tales (2010) # Barney's Birthday Bash (2010-2011) # I Can Do It! (2011) # Big World Adventure (2011) # A Very Merry Christmas (2011) # I Love My Friends (2012) # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014) Barney Home Videos that they also should've been released: * Barney's Magical Christmas (1992) * Barney's Make-Believe Vacation (1993) * Bedtime with Barney (1994) * Getting Ready for School (1995) * Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along (1996) * Let's Start a Band! (1996) * Let's Show Respect (1996) * Barney's "I Can Do" Show (1998) * Once Upon a Magical Tale (1999) * Barney's Animal Friends (1999) * Barney's Thanksgiving Party (1999) * More Barney Safety (2000) * Let's Play Games with Barney (2000) * Barney's Patriotic Parade (2000) * Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure (2000) * Barney's Wonderful World of Friends (2001) * Our Beautiful Earth (2001) * Let's Exercise with Barney (2001) * Happy Easter, Love Barney (2002) * Let's Read with Barney (2002) * Barney's Very Special Day (2002) * Barney's Outdoor Fun! (2003) * Barney's Musical Day (2003) * Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration (2003) * Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney (2004) * That's a Home to Me (2005) * People Helping Other People (2005) * Barney's Birthday (2005) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2005) * Let's Go to the Beach (2006) * Let's Go to the Library (2007) * Let's Go to the Police Station (2007) * Barney's Patriotic Celebration (2009) * Let's Go Back to School (2009) * Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure (2010) * Barney's Furry Friends (2010) * Barney's Musical Zoo (2011) * Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012) * Barney's Transportation Adventure (2012) * Let's Go to the Doctor (2012) * Let's Go to the Moon (2013) * Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney (2013) * Let's Go to the Circus (2013) * Story Time with Barney (2014) * Let's Go to the Gym (2014) * Let's Go Under the Sea (2014) * Barney's Camping Adventure (2014) * Barney Safety in the Park (2014) * This is How I Feel (2014) * Let's Go to the Movies (2015) * Let's Go to the Castle (2015) * Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2015) * Let's Go to the Store (2015) * Let's Go to the Museum (2015) * It's Showtime with Barney! (2015) * Barney's Musical Jukebox (2015) * Let's Go to the Restaurant (2015) * Barney's Worldwide Adventure!' '(2015) * Celebrate the Holidays with Barney (2015)